Audio systems in home settings and other locations employing multiple audio devices positioned about a listening area of a room to provide surround sound (e.g., front speakers, center channel speakers, surround speakers, dedicated subwoofers, in-ceiling speakers, etc.) have become commonplace. However, such audio systems often include many separate audio devices, each having acoustic drivers, that are located in distributed locations about the room in which the audio system is used. Such audio systems may also require positioning audio and/or power cabling to both convey signals representing audio to each of those audio devices and cause the acoustic output of that audio.
A prior art attempt to alleviate these shortcomings has been the introduction of a single, more capable audio device that incorporates the functionality of multiple ones of the above multitude of audio devices into one, i.e., so-called “soundbars” or “all-in-one” speakers. Unfortunately, the majority of these more capable audio devices merely co-locate the acoustic drivers of 3 or more of what are usually 5 or more audio channels (usually, the left-front, right-front and center audio channels) into a single cabinet in a manner that degrades the normally desired spatial effect meant to be achieved through the provision of multiple, separate audio devices.